Cuento de una aniquilacion anunciada
by QuantumFerret
Summary: Un cuento para explicar la situación que esta sufriendo Equestria, si es que sirve de algo .(One-Shot)


_Para la situación en la que nos encontramos en Equestria ahora se ha buscado un montón de explicaciones, que nos lo merecemos , que la maldad a ganado, que Celestia no hizo su trabajo , pero a mí me gustaría contarles un cuento que para ser sincero es muy soso pero que debido a la antigüedad con la que es contado quizás pueda explicar el por qué la situación en la que nos encontramos inmerso junto con explicar el cráter también, aunque sigue siendo solo un cuento inverosimil, sin más preámbulos aquí va ._

* * *

><p>El sol luminoso como siempre estaba pero a Diamond Tiara eso no le importaba, cerca del bosque Everfree ella se encontraba estando bien enojada.<p>

-**Esas Cutiemark Crusaders se creen mejor que yo , pero no son mas que nada que unas costados en blanco –**dijo la malhumorada potrilla , se encontraba cumpliendo un castigo impuesto por su maestra por molestar en clases , debía de buscar unas hierbas donde vivía Fluttershy y llevárselas a su querida maestra para que se hiciese una infusión de té , la potrilla presumida lo sabía , estaba siendo usada por su maestra .

Ella en su refunfuño estaba que no noto el objeto en la senda haciendo que se tropezara

-**¿Qué animalucho osa hacerme caer?- **al voltear la mirada vio que era un simple tetraedro plateado, en sus 3 caras horizontales había un dibujo tallado finamente: una serpiente de 7 colas , un cometa cruzando una galaxia y un ojo rodeado de planetas , la potrilla extrañada decide tomar el objeto con su magia y continuar su camino.

Una vez en casa de Fluttershy , la potrilla toca la puerta desganadamente , a los pocos segundos esta es abierta por la bondadosa pegaso

-**Hola pequeña, ¿viniste por las hierbas cierto?- **Dijo con su apacible voz la tímida poni notando el objeto que la potrilla sostenía pero restándole importancia

-**Sí , que sea rápido- **Dijo atrevidamente la potrilla haciendo que Fluttershy retrocediera intimidada , esta se limitó a asentir y raudamente fue a buscar las hierbas mientras Diamond Tiara esperaba afuera .

Discord se encontraba relajado en la casa de Fluttershy molestando a Angel , el pobre conejo sufría las bromas del dios del caos haciendo que este último riera

-**Jajaja esto es vida- **Dijo Discord calmadamente pero algo lo perturbo profundamente, tratando de pensar que era fue que se dispuso a buscar aquella energía perturbadora siendo guiado afuera en donde vio a una potrilla parada en la puerta y con un extraño objeto flotando cerca de ella , Discord de forma curiosa se apareció frente a Diamond asustándola y tirando el tetraedro el cual fue sostenido por el dios del caos

-**Que curioso objeto posees potrilla,** **sus inscripciones extrañas son y energías perturbadoras me acercan a ella- **Dijo el señor del caos pero la potrilla de humor no estaba

**-DEVUELVEME ESO ADEFESIO- **Dijo enojada tratando de quitárselo en vano

**-calma niña no es para tanto – **Dijo Discord tranquilamente sin notar que el tetraedro había comenzado a brillar de un color rojo , cosa que si noto la potrilla quedándose perpleja , Discord iba a decirle algo pero un dolor punzante lo invadió tirándolo al piso a la vez que Diamond gritaba ya que el objeto flotando se encontraba y una nebulosa rojo giraba alrededor de este a la vez que un fuerte rayo del mismo color que emanaba del objeto chocaba con Discord electrocutándolo , Fluttershy llego a la escena gracias al grito de la potrilla y trato de ayudar Discord pero un rayo repulsor la mando a volar contra el piso dejándola inconsciente , entonces del objeto una voz emano

_**-Alejaos mí, ya que la casualidad me a traído a esta potrilla para cumplir mi objetivo, muchas Equestrias hay y está ya no sirve de nada, escúchenme a mí , heraldo del dios del poder , escúchame potrilla , este universo existir ya no debe , en otros tu pudiste ser un ángel o la mejor de las villanas , pero eso no importa ya , ya que esta historia llega hasta acá- **_Dijo imponente el objeto a la vez que Discord se desintegraba lentamente frente a los ojos de la traumatizada potrilla la cual no entendía nada.

_**-Ahora que el señor del caos fue destruido el caos ya no tendrá pastor y se esparcirá como una plaga voraz sobre este mundo, lentamente este universo morirá, porque así lo dijo mi dios y así se hará **_– Pronuncio finalmente para luego de forma repentina explotar con energía acumulada desintegrando también a Diamond Tiara , a Fluttershy y a sus animales junto con un trozo del bosque Everfree mientras en el aire se oía un eco palpitante

**-Puratu Sibtu Unu-**

* * *

><p><em>Eso era el cuento que se contaba sobre el porqué este mundo está lleno de anarquía. en todos estos años nunca supe si respetarla (¿en serio, un tetraedro maligno que apareció de la nada condeno este mundo, un dios del caos existía y una potrilla lo provoco ?, por favor) , aunque tomando en cuenta que un agujero negro atrae lentamente este planeta tampoco era un tema que me aquejara, pobre de mí y mi raza, Celestia trato de buscar salvación en el mundo humano pero ahí tenían el mismo problema, e el universo parece estar realmente jodido , supongo que ahora solo queda esperar el final, que quede en la memoria de quien lea esto , los elementos fallaron ,se acabó, la amistad no funciono ha llegado el fin de todo .<em>

_Nuestro anhelado fin._

* * *

><p><strong>He vuelto.<strong>


End file.
